1. Field
The invention relates to systems and methods for reducing contaminants in contaminated liquids such as contaminated ground water.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The most common sources of water contamination include but are not limited to the environmental, marine, and the petroleum industries. Water is typically contaminated with fuel hydrocarbons such as gasoline, diesel, and aviation fuel. The source of the contamination are facilities such as gasoline stations, fuel distribution terminals, underground storage tanks, military bases, airports, rail yards, shipyards, dry cleaning plants, metal plating shops, and manufacturing facilities. These facilities regularly contaminate water with volatile organic compounds (VOC's); i.e., Benzene, Toluene, Ethyl Benzene, Xylene, (these four compounds are commonly referred to as BTEX); Methyl-Tertiary-Butyl-Ether (MTBE), tert-Butanol (TBA), Trichloroethene (TCE), Perchloroethene (PCE), and 1,4-Dioxane. It is therefore desirable to remove such contaminants from groundwater to meet regulator standards.